Someone Like You
by MFogarty
Summary: Just a girl and a guy, alone, in the woods. Oh yah, and a robotic dog. Awww, ain't he cute!


Hello Readers! I decided I wanted to try my hand at a oneshot so...tada! Let me know whatcha think, Please!

I do not own Transformers(Although I would love to own Bumblebee!), just my Oc's Macintosh 'Apple' and Gir.

* * *

><p>"I put a spell on you." I pointed at my audience of one, smirk and playful glint in place. "And now you're mine." one of my hands gingerly touched my chest. "You can't stop the things I do. I ain't lyyyyyin'. It's been 300 years, right down to the day." a hand thrust into the air, all fingers but the pointer curling down before my back became hunched.<p>

"Now the witch is back and there's hell to pay. I put a spell," the fingers of one hand wiggled toward the amused male. "On you and now you're miiiiiine!" laughing wickedly, I ran around the clearing with my imaginary cloak flopping in the wind after me.

"Hello, Salem! My name's Macintosh, what's yours?" I started doing this shuffle like dance and turning side to side do what resembled a cat scratch. "I put a spell on you and now you're gone. Gone, gone, gone so long!" a hand waved goodbye. "My whammy fell on you and it was strong. So strong" stuck a pose. "So strong." another pose. "So strong!"

The chuckle that emitted from the big-boss man didn't go unnoticed. I sent a playful wink toward him, his bright eyes holding a twinkle. "Your wretched little lives have all been cursed, 'cause of all the witches working…" I jabbed a both thumbs toward myself. "I'm the worst! I put a spell on you and now you're mine!" my face morphed to startled looks, head snapping side to side as my hands moved to be on other side of my face. "Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!

"If you don't believe, you'd better get superstitious." dancing over toward him, I moved around his massive body. It was easy with all my pent up energy. "Ask my sisters!" adopting a shy pretense, one of my hands touched my chin and my mouth open. "'Ooh, she's vicious!', I put a spell on you...I put a spell on you. Sisters!" both hands were thrown into the air. "Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi. Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi. In comma coriyama. In comma coriyama. Ay, aye, say bye-byyyyyyyyyyye! Bye-bye!"

The end of the song and music came and finally, I collapsed on the grass by the side of my friend, panting for all it was worth. Looking up, to see his relaxed and unstressed look, I smiled. It was all worth it. I know he works hard, I know he has to but it didn't mean he couldn't let lose every once in a while.

I made sure he did that as much as possible when with me.

You see, my friend here, he is a almost thirty story tall _Autonomous Robotic Organism _from space. Actually Cybertron…or something along those lines. I should really pay better attention when he talks. Although, I do know his name is Optimus Prime, leader of the good guys, also known as Autobots.

We are a funny sight, thirty foot robot and a 5'6 human with a slightly chubby frame. I still remember the first time we meet, almost six months ago, an amusing memory and often, we joked about it. I had been walking around downtown, with a little hovering disc I had built-side note, took me two, count them, two fricking years to build!-floating by my head. It caught his attention.

He decided to follow me. Something about being a Decepticons in disguise…or something another. But that's beside the point. Long story short, I noticed that he followed me all over town and at one point, confronted him. I swore it was some deranged trucker, like the one in Joyride-shutter, shutter!-, and started pelting the cab of his Peter built with rocks.

I have a mean right arm.

It was a shame to, such a pretty blue and red paint job…

He had to transform to stop me and by then he was covered in many, many…many dents. After changing, I just sorta stared up at him with wide eyes and gaping mouth. He thought maybe I had 'fried my systems' cause I wasn't moving, didn't blink and barely breathed. Then I let lose a ear piercing scream that ended up shattering everything remotely glass like on him and proceeded to pelt him stones again. Added another good amount of damage.

He said I was the only human to ever cause him such much damage and for some reason, I'm rather proud of that fact. But you have to look at it from my point of view, right? I mean really, there was no easy slide into the transformation just truck one second and then metal on metal screeching as he changed to a thirty foot robot. What did he expect me to? Just laugh it off?

Still, he had yet to tell me the excuse he used with their medic, someone called Ratchet, about the dents. He said the mech was an ill tempered bot that wouldn't hesitate to thump someone with a wrench. I would have paid to be there for that…perhaps I can wiggle it out of him sometime.

When I thought about his friends, other gigantic robots, I wondered what they would think of me. Yes, there were humans that knew about them but they had to sign papers of silence, worked in the government and all that. Would they approve of a lowly human that had no connections? Guess only time could tell.

There is that problem with the bad guys, Decepticons. Optimus said I would be taken from my home, no telling when I would be able to return. All for my safety. Those guys wouldn't hesitate to attack any human. They target everyone really but especially the people that have anything to do with the Autobots.

The last problem was the government. I haven't told Optimus why I adamantly refuse to have anything to do with them and he hasn't pressured the subject, thankfully. They've been hunting for me for years now, every time I slip under their radar or, if they ever managed to catch me, I escaped.

That is all beside the point, government is the last of my worries. Eventually, Big O promises I'd meet the others and I tell him whenever he's ready. It's not like I have anything that really keeps me in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Maybe Optimus right now but who knows for how long. All I asked was that he gave me a notice to prepare and pack.

Pulling-more like retching-me from my thoughts, I was picked up the back of my shirt and dangling a good ten feet from the ground. "Gah!" when I was settled on the large metallic chest plate, I sent a glare toward the owner said metal. "Really Op? A heads up would've been nice."

"Sorry Apple." I could **hear **the smile on his face, as odd as it sounds. "What's on your mind? You got really quiet." he noted, a little worried.

Smiling, I laid back and folded my hands behind my head to stare up at the darkened sky. The stars, they twinkled brightly. "I was thinking 'bout us. How we met," here he chuckled. "And the different things we talked about." rolling over, I braced both elbows on the hard surface and held up my head. My knees bent, feet lifting and crossing at the ankles.

"We do have a range of topics." he nodded.

"Yah, my randomness is what makes me great." I teased, lazily grin on my face. This time, when he chuckled, I felt the rumble. "So, what consolation do ya wanna hear 'bout, tonight?" I asked suddenly, turning over once again to stare up into the sky. I know he can just look these stories up on the internet, the myth behind clusters of stars but it was fun to tell them. I think he likes it when I tell them as well.

"You pick." he announced.

Peering at my choices, I found what I sought and did my best to point them out. "See that cluster, off the side of Orion's Belt? It has one star just behind them." he looked as well, rumbling a yes out. "The cluster is called 'The sistah's'. Ya see, the star chasin' them was a man, a king to be exact. One day, he happened across seven sistah's, all as beautiful as the next. He fell in love wit'em, chasin' them so that he can have'em all ya himself. Well, the gods didn't like his selfishness and as punishment, he took the sistah's ta the sky then the king. He was put behind them, so that no matter how hard he tired, he couldn't catch one."

"Interesting, but why would the gods punish the sister's as well?" he wondered.

"Hm, I dunno." shrugging, I folded one hand behind my head while the other drew lazy circles on the chest plate. He shuttered under my hand and I was thankful he couldn't see my face and the grin. It's weird, his metallic frame is as sensitive as my own…and warm. Oh so warm. "A lot of things the gods did was…unexplainable."

"There are so many texts of gods." he noted. "And religions."

"Yah. There are at least six major, base religions and probably hundreds of smaller ones." I mumbled, head cocking as I thought about. "The Gods and Goddess are really eastern ideas, like Greece, Egyptians and the like. There are some, even in the states that believe in them but…I'm not really the person ta be askin'."

"What do you believe, Apple?" he then asked.

Lips pursing, my head bobbed side to side as I collected my thoughts. What do I believe? "Well, I don't have a set religion, persay. More or less, I believe there is a higher power that steps in when it's needed but besides that, let's us live out our lives. I don't see a right or wrong religion, cause all gods turn outta be the same. Just depends on whatcha follow."

Instead of answering, he hummed in thought, probably considering his own religious thoughts. Do they a religion? They have to…right? "Does ya race have a god?"

"…Primus. It loosely translates to god." he answered.

"Hm, perhaps we have the same god, Optimus." leaning my head back, I could see the confused look on his face and grinned. "Someone hadta create both of us, eh? Why is it so farfetched ta believe? Ya said yaself that humans and y'al are rather similar, so…we could've been created by the same god."

"Just under different names?"

"Stranger stuff has happened." at this, I shot him a pointed look, to which he chuckled to. I was right, he knew it. "Owi! Set me down!" I demanded suddenly, getting excited at what I remembered I had brought with me, to show him. Who else to get pointers on something technology advanced then a alien robot? Hopping into the offered hand, I leapt off when it was close enough and darted into the trees that surrounded us. The clearing we came across was HUGE, big enough to hold Optimus all laid out.

He was curious, I could feel the stare on my back as I rummaged around in the saddle bag of my lustrous and slender bright red and silver crotch rocket that moved like lighting. Pulling out a good size rectangle box, I sprinted back and climbed up his arm. It was more difficult then I thought with something under one arm. He watched, amusement in his eyes then helped me the rest of the way.

"Thanks." standing on his chest, I held out the box for him to see and he looked. Brow ridges cocked and I wondered if he knew just how human he seemed when doing that. "I just finished this, took me forever and I wanted ya ta see." setting the rectangle box aside, I moved a good distance back. "A'ight Gir, time ta meet Big O."

There was a whine from within the box and four holes appeared on the top where steel, thin legs started to unravel. They moved to lie flat out as three more, curved and sharp pieces came out at the bottom. Feet. As the box lifted, it started to arch and the holes were the legs came out started to move, closing as the legs now were under the body.

A piece from the back of the box opened for a tail/antenna to be free and the entire front end of the box, about two inches, pulled away to expose a single pole with many wires that wrapped it. The last piece, the head, started to fold in on itself and twist in different directions until a head was formed with perky ears. Before me stood a robotic dog, that I had fondly named Gir. After the little dog from '_Invader Zim_'.

"Optimus, meet Gir, Gir, Optimus Prime."

Gir looked right at the bot, head cocking to the side as his eyes lit up gold. "Greetings Optimus Prime."

"Hello Gir." he muttered, clearly in shock and I could almost bounce from my excitement. Finally, blue optics turned to me and I grinned largely. "You are a creator?"

"Er…" my smile faded into confusion, my head cocking like Gir's had. "I am an inventor."

"But you created life." he pointed out.

"Um…" who do you respond to that? Someone calling you a creator. I suppose in a way it is the same as being an inventor.

"She is my mother, I her child as she gave me life." Gir spoke proudly. "In a way, I am a servant."

"Gir." I blushed at his prideful tone, clasping my hands and looking down. Boy, he really knows how to embarrass a girl. Then the other sentence entered my brain and I fisted my hips to face the metal dog. "How many times do I haveta tell ya, ya ain't a servant. Ya were made with ya own free will, as ya own person." I don't like to think as any of my children as being toys or owned.

"He is so much more advanced than anything I have seen from your government." Optimus noted, scanning his body and…is that pride I hear in his voice?

"Of course I am." he simply noted, causing me to snort.

"Don't like ta tooting my own horn 'ere-toot, toot!-but ya damn well better believe he's better then anything those bubbling idiots could make." shooting the Autobot leader a look, I then reached out to stroke the metal frame of Gir. He gave a soft rumble of pleasure. "The government couldn't make a pen if they didn't have blueprints."

"Do you intend to give him over to the government?" he wondered.

"NO!" the horror in my voice made him rear back. "Nothing I make will **ever **go to the government. Never ever." my head shook side to side, fiercely.

"I do not understand?"

"Humans are destructive, Optimus. Ya should know that. They fight over the most petty of things and I ain't contributin' ta pointless life loss." I stated, firm in my decision.

"You do not agree with your government and the war?"

A sigh left me and I plopped down as Gir settled at my side. "I think, no matter what, there will always be someone that wants more power then anyone else and will be willing ta do whatever it takes. I will fight if haveta, but we will always have wars until we can learn to ignore greed, power and the like."

"Spoken wisely." he commented.

"I have a different, almost twisted outlook on things." I started, brows knitting in thought as I turned on my side and absentmindedly caressed the metal of Optimus' chest. He shuttered again but I paid little attention. However Gir did and looked at my hand intently. "I believe we haveta fight in wars, otherwise we would be destroyed and overrun but the enemy. There would be no chance at world peace with a dictator at the helm. We haveta die before we learn…if that makes since."

"It does…and I agree with what you say." my lips quirked upward. "Cybertron had been such a peaceful place, with a strong military presence. We protected our home from the destruction of other planets and sometimes…sometimes our own people."

"There is always someone that wants power Optimus. No matter how peaceful things are, there is always one." lying back, I relaxed with knees bent and arms behind my head. Gir moved closer and rested his head on my stomach and I began to lazily run my hand up and down his neck. "What's it like, Optimus…outer space?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it an endless cold? Continuous space as far as the eye can see. What'd the stars look like? Other planets. Tell me everything." my eyes grew large and gained a misty compliment.

"You are so much like a sparkling, Apple." he laughed, making me grin and Gir rumble. He often said that to me, at my eternal curiosity and want for knowledge.

"I can't help it." I pouted cutely but it fell when my watch started beeping. Looking at it, I frowned at the time, 1:59am. Damn. "It's getting late, I should head out."

"Hmm, I suppose I should as well. They will worry about me being gone for so long." he agreed.

Slipping from under Gir, I crawled over the Autobot leaders chest and he turned his head when I was closer. I hugged his 'cheek' and placed a gentle kiss on the metal. I hug my friends all the time and kiss the really close ones but…something felt different when it came to Optimus.

Pushing those thoughts away, I climbed onto his shoulder to the smooth metal of his arm and skid down to the ground. Gir leapt from his chest to land at my side and we turned to face Optimus. He stood, pieces of his body that had been immobile for the last five hours groaning. "He is much taller then previously thought." Gir muttered.

"Of course, he was lying down." I looked down at him, grinning. "But Big O is pretty awesome."

"Apple, I would like to see other…inventions, if I may?" Optimus voiced.

"I'd love ta show ya, Big guy." beaming at him, I felt my giddiness return. "There are many things I wantta show ya!" clasping my hands, I bounced in my spot. "So excitin'!"

"Yes, yes."

"Alright…give me a heads up when ya wanna do it, k?"

"Of course," he nodded and made to stretch his cramped parts. "Be well Apple, see you soon. You to Gir." he bid us goodnight then morphed to his semi form. Gir just stared in awe at the massive creature that folded in on himself.

"Right-o!" shooting him a thumbs up, I waved as he drove off than headed back to my bike. "Gir?" shooting the semi one last look, he trotted over to my side. "Did ya wanna run home?" grabbing the black jacket from the seat, I swung it over the white wife-beater I wore and zipped it up.

"Optimus…" throwing my leg over the bike, I sat straight and looked at him to finish. "He is quite impressed with you, mother." he pointed out, earning a soft smile from me. "Also quiet taken." and I swear, if he could have grinned, he would be.

"Wha?" staring at the dog like he was crazy, I took the helmet hanging off the handlebars and slid it on. It was all black, smooth and curving to a point at the back of my head. On the left side was a flaming ace card, shot glass and dice. Lifting the visor, I looked over at him. "Whatcha mean?"

"When you hugged him and kissed his cheek, his internal temperature rose. Not to mention when you were stroking his chest, he shuttered. More then once." he noted, ears twitching atop his head. "And…you seemed to very happy he was impressed. There were times your heart speed up or your internal heat rose as well." then he looked directly at me, head cocked and I silently prayed he would just shut up. "Are you two in some sort of ritual courtship?"

I sputtered, shocked at the questioned and thanking god I had the helmet on to hid my red face. I can not believe he just asked me that! "No more internet for ya!" his ears dropped slightly as I slapped the visor in place. "Are ya gonna run or ride with me?" I then grumbled, not really wanting to speak about my feelings for the large red and blue alien robot.

"I should like very much to run." he replied and I ignored the smirk in his voice. Damn robotic dog.

"Fine, meetcha at home." and just like that, I pulled off and started for the road.

Gir remained behind, a moment longer and chuckled to himself. He knew what he read, there was some sort of attraction between the large bot and his creator. Shaking his head, he shook his thin legs out then took off running. After all, it felt good to stretch his body.


End file.
